Rules of the mind
by Little affinity
Summary: On a world not much different from the real world, portals slowly starts to open and send Pokemon to this world that thought they were just fiction. Miles is a cheater high schooler about to have his life changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading.**

**I would like to tell that English is not my first language, so grammar errors are bound to happen at times. I will do my best do minimize them. **

**Please, enjoy my story… That sounded a little selfish.**

* * *

"So… did you manage to… sleep yesterday?" A brown haired teenager asked his friend at the bus.

"Not much," The black haired boy said before yawning. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep either."

"Try to with your parents yelling about an earthquake." The teenager said. The black haired one just agreed to that. It was really believable.

Most people on the town did not sleep well on the last night due to a quick earthquake that happened on the town. It wasn't very strong and did not destroy any building, but was strong enough to shake things up and wake up the people, making them have enough adrenaline to not sleep for a while.

"My father said this region is not supposed to have any of these kinds of disasters. Or so told the man who sold our house back when he moved here." The brown haired teenager said and looked at the window.

"I guess so." The black haired said and yawned. "What I wouldn't do to get some sleep now."

"I'm surprised nothing fell apart, not even that place." The friend said and pointed at the large building visible through the window.

"Techorp**(1)**? Why?"

"It is a tall building, doesn't that mean an earthquake has higher chances of making it fall?"

"I… don't really know actually. Ask the teacher." The black haired boy said. The brunette shrugged and closed his eyes to try get some sleep.

The black haired one kept looking at the building in the distance. Techorp, one of the corporations with the worst name and with the largest fortune. It is about twenty-three years old and have a vast variety of electronics of high quality developed on their name. Larger than Microsoft and Sony combined. Their building on the town is just a center to administer deliveries on the state.

The dream of the boy with black hair is to work there someday as one of the higher ups. It is a very prestigious job on the town. Second only to mayor.

While gazing at the building, the boy for a moment saw a blur passing next to the bus. "Huh!?" He gasped surprised and blinked twice before thinking it was just his tiredness playing with his mind.

* * *

"I really need a map to guide me through this place." A bunny like critter commented to himself as it flies through the town, using his psychic powers to do so. "I… might have passed through this area before. Maybe I should return to the checkpoint and see if someone will come."

He stopped for a moment and looked to the sides. He doesn't remember where he came from. Genius. Hethen looked up at the high building and a shiver travelled through his spine.

"That place… definitely not where I came from. My head hurts just by looking at it. I hate being psychic. Such negative energy… Energy?" He then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He detected 4 beacons of energy. "One of them must be my checkpoint." He commented and fly towards the nearest beacon.

On his way towards the beacon, he did not pay attention to the bus that was about to run over his small body and barely managed to dodge to the left.

"That could have hit me!" The bunny thing said to himself. "Do those metallic beasts eat those children inside their bodies or are the main population of this world parasites to the metallic beasts? Well, I shouldn't involve myself on the-" He stopped talking as soon as he felt a feeling that the beckon he was heading to just spawned a living being full of negative energy. "Shadow Pokemon…"

* * *

"I know everyone here is likely extremely tired, but we are still going to have class today and I won't have my pay cut for not teaching. Now stay behaved, for I have not found my pills before coming to school." The homeroom teacher stated to the students.

"With a personality like that, I wonder how she has not been fired yet. Do you think like that too Miles**(2)**?" The girl who sits behind the black haired boy asked him.

"She is the professor who cares the least about the students, so it is very easy to just leave the class and do whatever you want. Of course no one here will ever report her." Miles told her before letting a yawn.

"Did you also no sleep at night?" The girl asked. "Seeing everyone dead tired proves me right about sleeping at afternoon and staying awake the entire night is how humans should schedule their lives."

"Lily**(3)**... right now is not the right time for you to talk about thi-"

"Let me help you a little bit." Lily said and reach out for a small thermal bottle that she had kept beneath her chair. She opened it and threw the cold water inside on Miles' face. "Feel more awake now?"

"... Yes." He said angry and definitely awake.

"Good. Now be thankful, because that was all cold water that I had. Now I will have to drink warm water like everyone else." Lily said and leave her chair.

She walked straight to the door and the teacher shouted. "WHERE DO YO- Who cares? But could you bring me some coffee from the Teacher's Lounge"

"Whatever, Ma'am." Lily said before leaving.

Miles let out a sigh after his friend left. He was a little angry, but at least now he doesn't feel like about to sleep in class. Not that the teacher would mind.

But there will be P.E later today, so the newfound energy will be very useful.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an abandoned building away from the school, the rabbit from before was fighting a wolf creature that had a black coat of long fur the around its spline and tail while the rest of its body is covered of short, gray fur**(4)**. The rabbit kept his distance on the air while attacking the earthbound enemy.

Ashes surrounded the floor as the rabbit attacks with fireballs. Eventually, he manages to shot one directly on the face of the critter and make it fall unconscious. Were it a being from Earth, it would have fall much sooner, but this one came from a place were you must be at least ten times tougher to have a chance of surviving the predators.

"I'm sorry." The rabbit said, looking sad over the knocked opponent. "It was not your choice to be like this. Your heart, shut. Your soul, trapped. Your mind, blank… I cannot save you, but I can release you from the pain… I'm so sorry." He said rubbing his little hand over the fur of the wolf. There were so many burn marks around its body. "It must have hurt so much… I'm so sorry."

Flames started to surge from the body of the fallen wolf and they quickly covered it completely for few seconds before extinguishing, leaving only ashes behind.

The rabbit started to cry over the ashes. It was the first time he had done such thing. It is what the superiors of his world do to those like the wolf, but he always tried to avoid the "mercy". But he is alone now. If he is don't do this, who will? He is the superior now. He must do this.

After twenty minutes of crying and saying how sorry he was, the rabbit moved to the second floor, where the beacon was located.

After finding it, he used his psychic powers to close the beacon.

To close the one way portal to the world he is in now.

* * *

**(1) **

**This is what happens when you don't have much creativity with names. You make a pun out of technology and corporation.**

* * *

**(2)**

**Name: Miles Jackson**

**Age: 15,2**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Personality: Docile/Mischievous**

* * *

**(3)**

**Name: Lilisette "Lily" Clair**

**Age: 14,8**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Personality: Mischievous/Impulsive**

* * *

**(4)**

**That was a Mightyena. Telling in case my description was not good enough, which probably wasn't.**

* * *

**That was the first chapter of this story. I hope I can make this entire story something enjoyable to read. Please, tell me any suggestions that you think could be used to enhance the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we should wake him up now or- You are already doing it." Miles said looking at his two friends. One of them was just sleeping on the floor, while Lily was taking off her water bottle out of the bag. She then poured all of her not cold water on the sleeping boy.

"What was that for!?" The brown haired boy said angry and quickly stood up.

"Because you made me have to go refill my water a second time today. Thanks." Lili said like she did nothing wrong.

"Anyway." Miles said before Theo**(1) **could say anything. "Where did you hide your bag of pennies?"

"I hid it on Tod's gym locker. Why do you ask?" Theo asked wiping the water off his face.

"I've developed a plan to use during P.E."

"Oh yeah! I had forgot we will have a dodgeball match today. So, what is the plan?" Miles smiled and started telling his plan to the two friends.

* * *

Victini**(2) **laid on the roof of a random building and stared at the sky. The fur around his eyes was still wet from the tears he shed half hour ago.

"I can't." He said to himself. "I am not strong enough to keep committing mercy kills. I… am not the kind of Pokemon who likes this stuff… I can't even watch horror plays!" He yelled the last part and walked to the edge of the building. "This concrete forest isn't as beautiful as my old home, but has children, so it's kind of worthy of protection. The Shadow Pokemon are coming to this world as well now… I can't just let someone dangerous step into this place. So… close the portals might be the best idea right now… Not like I could use them to take me back home." He finished saying and let out a sigh.

After that, he just kept looking at the streets, trying to see if there was something interesting to look at. He just wanted to get those thoughts out of his head. It is not healthy for a psychic Pokemon to be thinking too much about life and such. Especially when their main method of locomotion is float on the air.

There, he saw a familiar figure of a Greninja standing over a building about a block away from where he was standing. "Dimitri**(3)**!?" He said surprised and floated over to the Pokemon, now not thinking about what was disturbing him earlier, just about how happy he was to see one of his friends.

The Greninja was looking around when the Victini appeared behind him. "Victini! You're here too-!?" The frog asked, but was hugged by Victini right after. He looked down at Victini and noticed the Victory Pokemon was crying. "... Did something happen?"

* * *

"Here it is." Theo said opening the locker of his older brother. The back of it was occupied by a large bag of pennies. "I always knew I would use them someday. But, I expected it would be by throwing them on Jerome. Someday maybe."

"I will set a date for that later, but we must first set our victory." Miles said holding a plastic bag he had scavenged during lunch. "Start spreading our plan to our team and don't let Jerome know." Theo nodded after taking the orders and left.

The dodgeball match is class A versus the class B. Miles, Theo and Lily are from class B. Their class isn't very good on sports and aren't very well in shape, with exception of Theo, who is agile and strong, second best of the school and fifth of the state, but a person alone can't make a team, so Miles sometimes make plans to cheat the matches.

Why he does that? Because the school somehow thought it was good to set the P.E grades linked to the amount of matches the class win and the only way to get good grades outside of winning matches is practicing P.E during saturdays, which is something the students have been protesting about for 2 years now.

Miles started ripping the pieces of the plastic bag and took off the large bag of pennies from the locker. A grin spread across his face as he started taking out the coins.

He doesn't always cheat because that would make others always have their guard ways high, so he take his time and wait when people are not ready. But, today everyone is tired and close to sleep and he will use that to his advantage.

After finishing the secret weapon, Miles quickly hid it and the large bag of pennies on the locker and went to his own.

He took off his dark green shirt and grey shorts and replaced them by the gym uniform of the school, a light red and white muscle shirt and pants of the same coloration.

After he finished changing his outfit, someone came over to him. "Hello." Miles then looked at the boy and noticed it was Mark**(4).**

"Oh! Hi there. Does your brother know you went talk to me?" The taller of the two asked.

"Not really, but I don't believe he trusts me, so he might be spying."

"Thought so." Miles asked crossing his arms. "Why did you come here?"

"Well, could you borrow your phone for a minute or two? I found a dog and I'm hiding it from my family, I want to search for tips on what to do when taking care of one." Mark spoke and Miles nodded with a small smile, but, not long after, Mark's brother came to intervene.

"Hold on! Dog!?" Jerome**(5)** said in disbelief.

"Nice to meet you today as well." Miles said, not surprised, while Mark was paralyzed by the shock of his brother yelling right behind him.

"Mark, why did you take a street dog into our house!? Don't you know the family rules and how many illness it might be caring? And why did you have to spread the word? But mostly important. Why ask Jackson of all people?" Jerome kept asking Mark, making his brother back away little by little until he was against the wall.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Miles said, leaving the two brothers alone.

"W-well… I-I-"

"God, I wish you were adopted." Jerome said rolling his eyes. "I will just get rid of the dog myself when we get back. There is no need to involve our parents on the situation."

"..."

"You silent now? Can't even defend yourself against my words." Jerome said and started to walk out, but then stopped to say. "You're so idiot that you forgot that you could search online without us knowing by using incognito mode." He said and left, so his brother could have time to think about his actions.

Mark then was left behind. He lets out a growl from anger and started running to where he thinks Miles went.

* * *

"So… this is where you came from." The Greninja asked Victini. The two of them were standing in front of a portal located on a tunnel of the town's abandoned metro line. Both could feel the gust coming out of the purple vortex. "Can't you use your powers to invert the flow of the portal?"

"I tried to. Spent 2 hours trying, but nothing happened." Victini told looking at Dimitri. "Psychic powers are not good when trying to access darkness itself. It just gets blocked outside." Dimitri let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I see… I think you must start training then." Dimitri said and Victini got confused by his words. "Try levitating multiple objects or something. I don't really know how Psychic Pokemon train their powers."

"You saying the reason why my powers did not affect the darkness is because I am not strong enough?" Victini asked wondering why the Greninja was saying such things.

He then noticed the frog's mood is different from his usual, silent type and he never gave orders to a legendary or mystical Pokemon. Maybe because they are in a place unknown to both. But, Dimitri would never follow him under normal circumstances. Not even in rare circumstances.

"Something like that. You are one of the mystical Pokemon who does less work and usually just uses your victory aura to cheat problems. Speaking of that, did you try using it while inverting the portal?"

"Well, uh… Yes. But-"

"Then you really need to train." Dimitri wasn't letting the Fire type say anything. So Victini had to raise his voice.

"It won't work!" He yelled and the frog looked right at the smaller Pokemon's eyes. "I just tried before because I didn't know it had dark energy and I was in despair. No amount of training will ever make Psychic power work on darkness. It consumes psychic."

"Victini…" Dimitri said with a tone that made the Victory Pokemon's heart skip a beat. "Are you not a legendary?"

"W-Well I… I'm a Mythical Pokemon… but I can technically be considered one. I-I mean that is what Arceus tells…" Victini said scared. He then tried to check if he could use his powers to see on the mind of the frog, just to check if Dimitri really is about to do something he may regret later, but likely not. It is possible to do so on Dark type if they allow to, but Victini quickly realized Dimitri was not allowing him.

"Legendaries are supposed to be almighty and be capable of doing whatever they see right."

"I guess that is right for some… bu-" Victini was interrupted upon quickly having his head being held by the Greninja and be slammed to the portal by the same.

Few inches from the portal, its strong force repelled the Greninja and tossed both Pokemon away. Victini hit his head on the old rail while Dimitri fell on his back. The Greninja let out a shout, stood up and ran towards the portal. Then got repelled again by the portal.

"You want to go back…" Victini said while standing up. "You're desperate to go back. Is it because of-"

"SHUT UP!" The frog yelled at the smaller Pokemon. "Just invert the portal already!"

"I already told you I can't-" Victini yelled back, but stopped as soon as he saw water forming around Dimitri's palm.

Dimitri stood up and looked down at the Mythical Pokemon. "I know you can do it. I'm not an idiot. Just do your thing and take me back!"

Victini looked scared at Dimitri and closed his eyes after. Tears started to form once again. He thought things would be better with Dimitri by his side. That there would be nothing to fear. He already was panicking earlier because of him needing to kill a Shadow Pokemon, but now he sees himself about to be attacked by a former friend of his.

"Would- Would you really go down to the point of killing me just to go back to her?" Victini said now crying. Ember were now forming on his small fingers. Psychic don't work on darkness and Greninja are half Dark, not only that, but they also are Water, which is resistant to Fire. Victini is on disadvantage.

"I have swore my life to Master Xerneas. I will never back down any opportunity to be by her side. Right now, I am too far away and you are the only thing between me and her. I cannot let that. Just invert the portal and no battle will have to happen. We both know you hate battles and killing, so there is no need for this fight to happen. All that you have to do is take me back to the place I belong to."

The way Dimitri said all that only made Victini feel more dread in his heart. He felt like puking. He doesn't want to fight. He want to leave, to not be next to Dimitri. He is scared. No matter how this battle ends, none of the two will win. Victini will only feel sorrow and regret if he kill Dimitri and Dimitri will still be trapped on Earth if he win this fight.

"You can't even listen to your senses. You know my powers will never work. Why keep lying to yourself? To avoid getting hurt by the truth?" Victini tried to reason one last time. The tears in his eyes are now blocking most of his vision.

"LIAR!" Dimitri yelled and threw the Water Shuriken at Victini, who quickly tried to block it using Flamethrower. "You are not a common Psychic. You're a Mystical. You're more than anyone can imagine to be!" He then charged a Hydro Pump and it hit Victini right on his chest.

His body was slammed against the wall of the tunnel. _'I can't.' _He thought. _'I told myself I wouldn't this. I can't handle killing and I don't want to fight a friend to death. I need to leave. Go away. But to where? No matter where I go, there will be no heaven for me to be. No peace. Die here is likely the best option. But…'_

Dimitri started approaching, on his palm he was holding a dark knife. He was ready to finish his opponent. But then, the air started to feel light and Victini started to glow and his body got heated.

"Now you dare to use your aura!" The Ninja Pokemon said angrily. "I won't die here! I will survive and I will be back to my master's side!"

"Dimitri, please…" Victini, for once, was using his Victory Aura while not feeling any accomplishment will happen by using it.

"What do you want!"

"I want to live. For everyone to live. To be with my friends. To laugh and eat junk food. To go out to places I never seen before. Explore wonders. To play games. To read books. I… I just want to be alive." The rabbit said crying, but his own tears were turning into stream as soon as they touched his fur. "You're crazy. I don't want you to be crazy. Please, stop this."

"I won't. I'm a guardian. To be with my master, is the only reason I live. Even if I break multiple rules by torturing you, I will still do it as long I go back home." Dimitri said, tightening his grip on the dark knife.

"So be it then…" Victini said and the V on his head was set on fire. "But I won't kill you."

* * *

**(1)**

**Name: Theodore "Theo" Michael**

**Age: 15,7**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Personality: Obedient/Dreamer**

* * *

**(2)**

**Did not reveal who he was before because there was no need to. But, you probably did know already, considering his identity is on the tags.**

**I also considered its aura as something closer to what the movie did than what the game does, because increase accuracy by 1.1 times is quite lame honestly. But, doing so also makes me have more possibilities on how to use it.**

**And yes, I am giving gender to Pokemon no supposed to have gender. But it is more like an identification. For example, Victini has a boyish attitude.**

**Flamethrower; V-Create; Searing Shot; Psychic**

**Personality: Docile/Lonely**

* * *

**(3)**

**I was thinking about what kind of Pokemon could work well as a guardian and Greninja seemed to fit well, then I noticed how its type could work well on a fight against Victini, so Greninja truly was a perfect decision.**

**Water Pulse; Night Slash; Water Shuriken; Mat Block**

**Personality: Obsessed/Loyal to one**

* * *

**(4)**

**Name: Mark Wolf**

**Age: 15,4**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Personality: Friendly/Submissive**

* * *

**(5)**

**Name: Jerome Wolf**

**Age: 15,4**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Personality: Adamant**

* * *

**I was first planning on uploading a chapter per week, but I decided to upload one every 2 weeks. Doing so, I have more time to write the chapter and revise it, as well as make them longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I first started to develop this chapter with the rules of the dodgeball matches I played when I was a kid. Apparently, the rules are different on US and I grew up in Brazil, so… yeah…**

**To be fair, this match wouldn't follow traditional rules anyway.**

* * *

"The rules are simple. You get hit by the ball, you're out. You grab it, the thrower is out. Don't cause injuries on any student, or else the school will end up getting the blame, so please don't." The gym teacher said while placing nine volleyball on the floor.

The school really don't want anyone getting injured, so they use volleyball because they are lighter and absorbs more impact than the usual balls. To compensate the loss of adrenaline, the matches uses nine balls instead of three, making the matches easily much more chaotic.

Class B was positioned in three horizontal rows, seven students at the front, including Theo, four at the middle, including Lily and Miles, and four more behind. A was more spread, with Jerome being right behind Mark to use his brother as a shield.

The teacher started the match not long after placing the balls and the three delinquents of Class B grabbed the small patches of plastic that they hid on their underwear and threw them on the floor as hard as they could. The plastic of the ripped bag from earlier was fragile and couldn't handle the dozen coins inside, so the patches imploded and let the coins out, creating a sonorous distraction.

Both teams were tired, so were having delayed reaction times, but B already knew Miles' plan, so they managed to not get distracted by it. A didn't, making their attention shifting between the balls on the floor to the sound of coins and again towards the ball last long enough for all nine balls to be snatched by B.

The distraction only lasts for the beginning of the match, but that already gives enough advantage to make the match one sided.

The nine balls were thrown and eight out of the fifteen students of Class A were eliminated.

Jerome immediately growled and shouted to the teacher. "THAT IS CHEATING!"

The teacher just looked at the scene and thought. _'I guess I did not say anything about distractions and no one is actually hurt… I think I will let it pass, or else I will have to talk with the director about this… What a pain.' _"The rules have not been broken, so the match will continue."

"Teacher like you are why Miles is still studying here." Jerome murmured and looked forward.

A chaos of balls was unleashed on the gym. Jerome kept Mark close as they kept dodging the projectiles. One of them landed next to the two and Jerome tried to take it, but Mark quickly took it first and prepared to throw it at the other class. But he threw it too high and Miles easily managed to grab it.

"No!" Mark yelled and started walking out, leaving his brother unprotected. Jerome was startled at how badly his brother just performed, he had low expectations, but that was beyond his imagination.

While Mark left and Jerome wasn't looking, he gave a thumb up to Miles, who grinned and quickly threw the ball at Jerome.

Jerome barely managed to dodge and cursed his brother and Miles under his breath. He did well dodging the balls for a while, until a student managed to hit him when only four of his team were left.

In the end, Class B won with eleven members still remaining. Despise what happened during the match, the gym teacher could do nothing, but declare them victors.

Lily started to commemorate and Theo soon joined while Miles just smiled at them. But his smile quickly faded after a hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him.

"Dirty trick!" Jerome yelled angry. "Don't you know that your cheat just prejudiced me, my brother and thirteen other students?"

"Relax man. You can recover your grades by just practicing here at saturdays." Miles responded calmly. "It is not like I broke any rules, so it technically was not a cheat."

"Is that your answer? Say that you did nothing wrong and that others should fix the problem you created?"

"Kind of." Miles shrugged and Jerome clutched his first. "Violence is against the guidelines of the school though, so it would be very hypocritical of you to be sent to the principal's office by committing it. Come on! Aim for my face, it is my weak spot." Miles teases.

Jerome grunted in frustration and pushed Miles away before storming off the gym.

"You were very cocky there." Lily commented after witnessing the two.

"I honestly was scared of him punching my face."

"I would have done the same if he dared to." Theo spoke.

"Would you break my teeth after he break my nose?" Miles chuckled and received a soft punch on his shoulder by the larger teenager.

* * *

At the underground of the town, a mist of steam covered the battle between two beings of a different world.

Vision was no longer possible to be used in battle, so both Victini and Dimitri were using their senses to detect the target. Dimitri using his instincts and hearing the flames on his opponents' fur while Victini was using his Psychic energy to detect where the region void of detection is moving to.

The Greninja quickly managed to get behind the rabbit and kicked him on the back of his head, managing to lightly burn his own foot in the process. Victini has heated his own body to a point where physical contact can burn. Not only that, but the heat on the tunnel has increased so much that Dimitri is not sure how long he can stay inside before fainting.

And that is one of the plans Victini has in mind.

The Mystical Pokemon believes that the guardian requires time to think about what is happening and about how wrong his actions are, but for that to happen, he must get as far away as possible and it won't be possible to do so if the Greninja be chasing him.

But faint a highly trained guardian isn't easy either.

Victini managed to make a psychic pulse to stop himself from impacting on the ground and immediately countered using a Flamethrower towards the direction Dimitri came from.

Dimitri barely managed to avoid, but even so, the fire still managed to make the place warmer. What once was a one sided battle against Victini, is now one sided against him.

_'I have to end this soon or else I will just fall. Stupid Victini! Why can't he just take me home? It doesn't make sense. This fight doesn't make sense!'_ The ninja thought and charged a Hydro Pump that would directly hit his opponent.

Victini took a deep breath before the water attack finished charging and let out a long and loud shout, increasing his temperature high enough for the high pressure water shot to evaporate before it could even touch him.

Both then fell on their knees and were out of breath.

_'How much longer can he stay up?' _Victini thought, having difficult to breath with all the steam around him._'I think I only have enough energy for two more attacks, maybe three… My first serious fight ever and I'm about to die because of a dumb portal that refuses to work both ways… The portal… Maybe if I… it may work, but it will likely burn all remaining energy I have.'_

The rabbit extended both arms and started using Psychic.

_'Have he not said his powers can't work on darkness? Scumbag!?' _Dimitri noticed and got infuriated immediately. "LIAR! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU COULD NOT BE TRUSTE-" The Greninja yelled at the Victini until he noticed the mist around them getting thicker and then having his own body being compressed by it.

"I cannot use my Psychic powers on darkness, but I can use it on the vaporized water around you!" Victini declared and threw Dimitri at the portal, which repelled him and knocked him into the air helplessly. The fire type used that to his advantage and let the flames on his forehead to burn stronger and charged himself towards Dimitri and slammed him right on the chest and threw themselves at the portal.

It once again repelled them both and Dimitri fell right over Victini, partially burning him from contact. With little to no energy left, he materialize a dark knife and declared. "Your plan guaranteed my vic-" Then he noticed the Mystical Pokemon doing a finger gun gesture and charging a shot on the tip of his little finger.

"Searing Shot!" He shouted the name of his second signature move and shot it at close range.

Dimitri was sent away and coughed a few times before fainting with a burnt chest.

The flames on Victini's body, as well as the ones around the tunnel, soon faded. The Mystical Pokemon stood up weakly and started to walk away, hoping that he could get far before falling unconscious himself.

All while Victini was limping, tears formed unnoticed by the owner. After the ordeal that happened on a single day, he felt shattered, broken and hopeless.

He killed for the first time, an old friend made him feel comfortable, only to be revealed insane and trying to kill him. On top of it all, he is now in a place he knows nothing about and that the people will likely capture him once he get spotted.

_'Why am I running away? To not be forced to do the impossible? To not be killed by Dimitri? For him to start thinking about his actions once he notices I'm gone? What is the point? At least be killed would solve things faster… I don't want to die, but I don't want to live like this either… I don't want to hurt nor be hurt. I… I…" _Victini then fell unconscious without being even capable of moving very far from the frog.

Silent covered that tunnel for half a minute, breaking when someone came walking into the place of the battle.

* * *

"See you tomorrow." Miles told Theo after stepping off the bus.

"I say the same. I will just sleep immediately once at home and don't expect me to do anything until morning." Theo said and the smaller teenager chuckled before leaving.

Miles started to walk peacefully to home with nothing to worry about and quite proud of himself after what happened earlier.

But then the event that got to change his life happened.

Just a few houses away from home, a small creature jumped from the roof of a house and landed in front of Miles. On its arms was the unconscious Mythical Pokemon.

"You might be the one he needs." The critter with black and blue fur spoke with a voice similar of a young boy, while looking directly at the human's eyes.

* * *

**I didn't feel like I should add extra notes on this chapter.**

**Well, that is the end of the story's prologue. Next set of chapter will be more character driven to present them better.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story and please, leave a review.**

**But, please make it a serious one. All I have got so far was two troll ones. One of which I had to report because it was just rude and when I checked, it was either a troll account or the account of an edgy person.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I had stopped updating this story. I just want feeling good.**

**It was a lack of inspiration. Considering that no one really cares about this story. I started writing this story because I wanted to stop the feeling of self doubt. But all those troll comments just left me on the edge.**

**This might be the final chapter or not. It all depends on my health now. **

**Sorry, person who actually cares about this story. I hope you exist.**

* * *

_"As guardians of the legends, all of you must accept to always protect the place each of us decides to call home." Yveltal spoke looking down at the new generation of guardians, those who managed to be approved._

_Victini watched the ceremony at his seat and gazed at each of the new guardians. One of them in particular managed caught catch his attention. A Greninja. The Victory Pokemon started to wonder. Have he ever seen a Greninja being named guardian before? _

_Not long after the speech, each guardian got designed to a legendary. Victini learned that the Greninja was named Xerneas' guardian and decided to talk with her later._

_He watched the Greninja walking over to Xerneas and kneeling in front of her before returning to the side of the other guardians._

_"... Seven, you shall be named Victini's first guardian. You must carry this honor with pride." Yveltal spoke and Victini got surprised by the unexpected news and looked back at the other guardians._

_A Lucario with shiny fur moved forward and walked to the Mystical Pokemon and knell in front of him._

* * *

Miles was speechless at what he was looking at. It couldn't be real. _'Why is there a jackal talking? Why is it blue? And why is he saying I'm the one the thing he is holding needs?' _The initial shock didn't even let him notice the bruises on Victini's body.

The Riolu got impatient and grunted. "I don't have much time! Just go to your bedroom!" He said. And climbed the roof once again.

Miles just stayed paralyzed for the first two minutes before starting to run like he never did before, driven by an unusual mix of confusion and fear.

He knocked on the door of his home multiple times until his mother unlocked the door. "I need to go to the bathroom urgently." He lied to not don't make him running at full speed inside too suspicious. Not only that, but the bathroom was also on the way to his bedroom, making the alibi more believable.

Once in front of the bedroom, he just kicked his own door and found Victini laying on his bed, with a note, with a message written on a language that certainly was not english, by his side and the window open.

* * *

Time passed. Miles went to the bathroom to protect his alibi while Victini was still unconscious and ate dinner with his family. Julie**(1)**, his mother, wasn't exactly good at cooking, so they had asked for delivery.

"And that is why Mark decided to help us out." Miles told about his day. He is quite an open person to those he thinks do not deserve to be exploited.

"How can someone think about doing something so cold blooded to an animal?" John**(2)**, Miles' father, asked. "I hope Jerome will at least look for an animal shelter to put the dog in."

"Considering Jerome's attitude when things don't go his way, I would be surprised if he don't just kick the dog off the house." July commented.

_'Dogs… That thing from early… was that some kind of dog?' _Miles started to think_. 'A dog capable of speaking and walking on its two feet… Think too much about it will just make me have a headache. But that other thing… Why did that canine leave it on my bed? If only I could understand what was written on that note. What was that written on? Advanced alien language? That thing is an alien, right?'_

* * *

_Accessing: Backup…_

_ERROR: ACCESS DENI_**HRJRIDBVikdmdbs**

_Access granted_

_Please, select which files must be back-up'ed_

**Main v2.8.79**

_Please wait…_

_ERROR: PRIVATE SYSTEM INVADED_

_REPORT WILL BE SENT IMMEDIATELY_

**NekeosiBdebnsdokJdidekebBDJSJK**

* * *

Another shockwave travelled beneath the town, but much weaker than the one from last night, so only few actually managed to notice.

* * *

_Report have been cancelled_

_CPU is presenting overheat and temporary shutdown is recommended._

… **Initiate shutdown**

_System is shutting down_

* * *

Victini started to groan at late night and Miles noticed. He had took a bath with cold water to not feel tired while waiting to see if the one on his bed would wake up... and to do his homework, as originally planned.

The Pokemon looked at his surroundings and noticed Miles looking at him. "Is this my end?" Victini asked. His voice was very weak, barely able to be understood by the human on the other side of the room.

Victini, was also visibly broken. There were no life on his big eyes, his fur is dark and his expressions shows that he would rather don't be anywhere anymore.

"Your end?" Miles asked. "I… won't hurt you or anything like that if you're wondering, unless end means something different to your people. I honestly don't even know what I should do with you. You were just dropped here with no notice by a weird dog. Is he a relative of yours?"

"... I don't know." Victini responded looking to the side.

"You don't look so good honestly." Miles commented. He is surprised with how easily he is talking with the weird critter. He first thought horrible things would happen, which is why he decided to not tell his parents about Victini and just acted normal, but Victini is acting so defeated that Miles didn't feel any reason to be scared of him.

"I guess I really am not. But why would it matter?" The Pokemon then stood up on Miles' bed. "Will just go now… Thank you for giving me shelter, but I can't really abuse of hospitality… or comfort or… hope." Victini then started to float, which made Miles flinch just from the sight, and tried to leave through the window.

Tried. His own heavy conscience betrayed him and dropped him on the floor.

Miles looked at Victini and didn't know what he should do. Nothing he was anticipating happened and seeing the thing he was watching float and fall just made him unsure of what might happen next.

What snapped him back into acting was Victini sobbing on the floor. It didn't take long until the sobbing became crying. Miles felt bad for the small critter and picked him up.

"I don't know exactly what happened to you, but I think you need some comfort now." Miles said softly and he held Victini's small body.

"My friend… he… attacked and I-I-I… could no-no-not do anything. I… just wanted… wanted to…" Victini spoke sobbing and hurt. I was like a child crying, but more painful to witness because of how harmed his body is.

Miles could feel the negative emotions of the Psychic Pokemon thanks to Victini's unstable powers. The loss, the despair, the hopelessness, Miles could feel it all.

It didn't take long for Miles' parents to listen the cries of the Pokemon and come to their son's bedroom to see what was happening and see their son hugging the crying alien critter.

* * *

"Part of me thought we were being held hostages and that we all would die if someone discovered about him." Miles explained. "I might have watched too many fiction movies."

"I don't think I can blame you on this one." Said John. "I probably would have done the same, but I would be panicking too much to be able to hide it."

"Liars are the best actors. That is how I did not spill the beans right away." Miles told. "It probably would still be a secret from you if he wasn't crying."

"But… What about that blue dog you talked about? The one who left that thing here. Will he come back?"

"Likely. He did leave a note… That I can't understand. They speak English, but their writing seems gibberish. Maybe he left it hoping the other guy would read it. The Orange one didn't seen to acknowledge who brought him here, so the note could be to calm him down."

"Do you even know their name?"

"Heck, I don't even know if they know what name is." Miles said. "But, no matter what, I will be the one taking care of him. It is probably what the dog wants me to do. He probably also wants me to keep the rabbit thing in secret, which makes me hope he won't attack me once he learns you two know."

"The more you talk like this, my will to let you do that decreases even more." Julie said.

"Refuse to take care of him would either lead to be attacked by the dog or by the government once they discover him." Miles said and all three of them just stayed quiet until Julie asked.

"Aren't you afraid of the rabbit? He could attack you."

"I thought the same, but, next to him, I just feel like he already declared defeat and lost his own will to try."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I just feel it in my head and heart. I never before felt something like that. It was really strong and I just feel pity for the little guy."

"Well, you're a docile person. So I can believe that you felt pity at something that looks like a pet and is very hurt." Julie said looking at her son. "But, be careful even so."

"I'm not docile..." Miles murmured and thought about what he must do now.

Just what kind of person knows what to do when they are obliged to help a depressed alien?

Even though he fears what might happen next, he can't help but feel a little excited for it. Maybe it is his own mischievous side speaking.

* * *

When Miles returned to his bedroom, he was met with Victini laying on his bed. The small twitch of what Miles assumes is the Pokemon's ears, denounced that he wasn't sleeping.

"I know you are awake." The human spoke and sat on the bed, away from the small Pokemon. "They decided to not bother for a while and-"

"I'm sorry." Victini interrupted. His voice seems to be weaker than before. He has been crying when Miles was talking with his parents. "I did not mean to cause any troubles... Really didn't."

Miles frowned hearing those words and looked at Victini blue and emotionless eyes. "I don't really think you are causing problems. Well, maybe if someone we can't convince to not talk about you figure out. You are rather… unusual."

"..." Miles was expecting Victini to ask how so, but silence was all that he received.

"For generation we thought we were the only ones with complex intelligence. Well, I always thought aliens existed and they are just too far away. But, still... It is kind of amazing to be in contact with an alien and they know how to speak english."

"..." Victini was still silent and likely lost on his own thoughts. Miles knew he isn't up for conversations yet, but there is at least one thing he wishes Victini to talk about.

He went over to his desk, opened the small shelf on it and picked the note from early. "I'm sorry for talking too much… but, could you at least read this for me. It was left here by the guy who ordered me to help you."

Victini looked hesitantly at first, but he extended an arm to take the note Miles was handling. He looked at it and it was indeed something wrote on his language.

Reading the note, his heart skipped a beat, but he gave a fake smile to Miles, so he wouldn't get worried. "It is from someone I know. I… don't really know if I should talk soon…"

"I… won't try to ask. You seems to be going through a lot." Miles said and sat down once again. "May I know your name? I am a little tired of just calling you by pronouns."

"It is… Victor." Victini told a fake name. Miles did notice the hesitation Victini had before telling it and knew it was a fake name, but doesn't know why Victini would do so.

It wasn't exactly to hide his own identity. It was because the name Victini holds weight because of who Victini is and how he is someone who can be compared to a god. After what happened early with the Greninja, he doesn't want to be seen like that, never. So, he threw away his name in hopes to don't be a figure of power. Victini refuses to be Victini.

"Well… nice to meet you Victor. My name is Miles Jackson." Miles saw no reason to lie about his name, even more because everyone calls him by his name, so a fake name wouldn't take long to be discovered.

"… Nice to meet you, Jackson."

* * *

**(1)**

**Name: Julie Jackson**

**Age: 37**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Personality: Docile/Tired**

* * *

**(2)**

**Name: John Jackson**

**Age: 39**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Personality: Honest/Simple**

* * *

**I might not have much planned for the parents, but it might have been overkill to say Miles' father has a simple personality.**

**So, Victini is now with Miles. I will try my best to make a good recovery pacing for the little guy.**

**Next chapter won't be about Miles and Victini though. They will be about the Riolu, who I shall call Interceptor.**

**Anyone who gets the reference will get an imaginary cookie.**

**By the way, right after I posted the last chapter, the one with the request to not post troll reviews, I received another one. I wish I could delete them, but they are stuck on the reviews page forever.**

**I wonder if anyone actually cares about this story.**


End file.
